Betrayal of the Dark Eon
by DiamondFury99
Summary: (A betrayal transformation story) (AMOURSHIPPING) !Dark/Physic/Aura Serena, !Dark/Physic/Aura Ash. This story has been adopted by: EnderCreeper11 (Sort of sequel) and Leon Midnight. Check them out too!
1. The Betrayal

**AN: For those people who didn't know already, This is my first fiction so I could make some mistakes. Feel free to give some feedback in the reviews. I'm also sorry about this chapter title, it was supposed to be called 'Betrayal of a kind' so I couldn't really help it. And I know a lot of you guys don't care about this but some things can be unlogical since English isn't really my full time language, Dutch is.**

 **"Telepathy"**

 _"Thoughts"_

"Speech/Pokespeech"

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 16  
Serena: 16  
Clemont: 15  
Bonnie: 9**

 **And as last: Try to atleast help me with people's personality's/charactar. I'm pretty bad with those. Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all. If I did this would already be a side story.**

* * *

It was a calm morning on Route 1, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie just came to Kanto celebrate Ash's win for runner up of the Kalos League. While walking down Route 1 Bonnie and Clemont are talking about something unusual.

"So Bonnie, did you get the plan?" Clemont asked his little sister.  
"Yes Big Brother, we've been over this like 15 times already." Bonnie answered.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu are fully enthusiastic since they are going back to their hometown while Serena is trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Ash, we won't be there until another hour." Serena said to the raven-haired boy.  
"I can't Serena, I really want to get back to mom again and tell her all about our adventure. I also want to let her see my new pokémon. I'm sure mom and Prof. Oak would want to meet them." Ash answered

"If I look at my map we still need to walk for like 23 minutes." Clemont said whilst looking at his map.

"Alright let's go!" Ash cheerfully said not knowing what would happen to his fate.

 **Time skip - Outside**

"Alright we're here!" Ash said while walking to a 2-story house with red roof. Mr. Mime noticed them and greeted them.

"Mime Mime!" Mr. Mime said to Ash.  
"Oh hello Mr. Mime! Is mom home?" Ash asked the Barrier pokemon.

Mr. Mime nodded and continued doing whatever it did.

Ash walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Hearing a faint "I'm coming!" from the other side of the door. A few moments later the door swung open with Delia immidiately giving Ash a bone-crush hug.

"Oh Ash! You're finally back home from Kalos! I saw everything on the tv. And you did quite a good job on becoming the Runner-up of the Kalos League!-" Delia was cut off by Ash saying "Ehm... Mom I... Can't... Breathe..." Delia immidiately released her son and looked over his shoulder.

"Who are your friends Ash?" Delia asked with curiousity.  
"Oh mom, They are Clemont, Bonnie and you know the third person." Ash stated to his mother.  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" the three said in unison.

"Serena! It has been a long time ago! Like 7, 8 years?" Delia said to the honey haired performer.  
"Well what are you kids waiting for? Come inside! And Ash, your other friends have come over too!" Delia said.  
"Really?!" Ash said whilst sprinting inside.

Once inside the group saw Ash's other friends. There was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Gary and Paul.

"Mrs. Ketchum, my granddad said he needed you in his lab. Could you please go over to him?" Gary said to Delia.  
"Of course! I'll go see what he needs." Delia said before leaving. Hearing the door shut the others (Serena excluded) began talking to Ash.

"Ash, we think it's time for you to give up your dream of being a pokemon master." Clemont said. Ash and Serena were quite shocked by this coming from their friend.  
"Yeah Ashy Boy, maybe you should just become a researcher like me." Gary said.  
"Think of it. You'll never become a Pokemon Master! All you do is find trouble!" Brock said.  
"And to think you were my idol!" Max screamed, the rest just agreed with eachother while Ash and Serena were taking it all in.

"Serena" Ash whispers, "Do you think about me like that too?"  
"Ofcourse not Ash! You helped me all the way through Kalos, so why do you think like that" Serena asked. "Well, I'm just glad you're not with them." Ash answered back.

"So is this what you want? For me to leave? Fine. But this isn't the last time you'll see me!" Ash said to the betrayers running to Prof. Oak's lab with Serena hot on his heels.

 **Prof. Oak's Lab**

"So Samuel, was that it?" Said a sweating Delia. Delia had been running from computer to computer the whole time to help with research.  
"Yes Delia. Although there is one more thing-" Prof. Oak was cut off by a door smashing open. Then Ash and Serena sprinted inside and closed the door.  
"Ash, what are you doing?" Prof. Oak asked. Ash told them of the betrayal and both adults were in shock and anger.  
"So I'll grab my pokemon and leave" Ash finished. Both Delia and Prof. Oak were shocked by this but decided it was the best.  
"Alright Ash, just let me gather them" Prof. Oak said. After gathering all pokemon Ash asked a decision that he shouldn't have asked.

"So who wants to come with me?" Ash asked his pokemon before he got the shocking result. All of his pokemon just left the place including Pikachu leaving Ash only with his Kalos team. He then got on TalonFlame to fly away but was stopped by Serena. "Ash, if you go I'll go with you." Ash was pretty shocked by this but he didn't have a chance to counter before Serena got on TalonFlame and all three were flying in the air.

"So where do we go now Ash?" Serena asked. Before he could answer they were teleported to the Hall of Origin.

 **Hall of Origin**

 **"I see you have arrived Chosen One"** boomed through their minds before they saw Arceus himself.  
"Arceus? Why did you bring us here?" Ash asked. Serena looked at him questionly before he told her he talked to Arceus before. Serena was dumbfounded and just looked back at Arceus.

 **"I and my children have seen your betrayal. We were all mad at the traitors but decided to bring you here since there are some legendary's who want to join you. I already told your mother and Oak and they were both shocked but they agreed. I know it is maybe weird but you can now use your pokedex to change the number of pokemon you can carry. But I think the legendary's who want to join you should be here by now."** On cue there was a blinding light and there stood 10 legendary's. They were dumbfounded when they saw Latias, Latios, Hoopa (I don't know her gender so I just go with Hoopa as female and yes she's in this story) Mewtwo, Jirachi, Manaphy who came to Ash screaming Papa. Diancie, Yveltal and Xerneas. They all greeted Ash and Serena before Ash noticed something and asked Arceus.

"Ehm, Arceus. Didn't you say there were 10 legendary's who wanted to join me?" Ash asked to the Alpha pokemon.

 **"Your looking right at her"** Arceus said shocking Ash and Serena even more. "Wait, do you say you want to travel with me? Arceus nodded.  
 **"And if I don't forget I have two suprises for both of you."** Arceus said as Latios and Latias came forward with her. They then started glowing blue and the same happened to Ash and Serena. They then started to get in a blinding light and started to transform. After the transformation where ash stood was now a white and Raven-colored Latios, and where Serena was standing is now a white and Honey colored Latias. They both started to wake up and looked at eachother. They then split apart and looked at their own bodies. Ash was a Latios with Raven-colored body where normally blue would be. His triangle is orange colored. Serena looked almost the same but where there was a Red color it was honey colored. And she also had a orange colored triangle. Ash and Serena then thought the same that gave Arceus a smile on her face. She then asked for their attention. Shocking everyone in the hall.

 **"Chosen Ones. Are you ready to recieve the last transformation before you are both connected to the new lifes and eachother?"** Arceus said getting shocked looks from both teens. "You know?!" both of them asked with a blush on their face. They then looked more shocked at eachother and both looking like their heads had been swimming in a volcano.  
 **"Yes. I saw while you were both travelling in Kalos. But now, are you ready?"** Arceus said getting nods from both. He then started to engulf the 2 in a bright golden light. When the light was gone the whole hall was shocked again. Instead of a black-white-orange was nowa gold-black-orange Latios with a mark on it's head. They then looked to Serena who changed from a honeycolored-white-orange changed to a gold-honeycolored-orange Latias with a similar mark on it's head. When they looked at eachother they were shocked. Their bodies were gold-striped with raven-black/honey-colored wings and head. They both saw that their triangles are still orange. But what confused them both was the marks.

"Arceus," Ash said in pokespeech "What are these marks on our heads?" Arceus went to them both, touched the marks with her hooves and the marks were changed into a blue color. **"This mark means that you both belong to eachoter. You call them boy/girlfriends but we here call them Mates."** both of the new eons got a blush on their faces and looked at eachother. Arceus then summoned some red-pinkish pokeballs and the other 9 legendary's were sucked in. Arceus then explained something to them both before capturing herself.

 **"Remember, to change your forms back to your human selves you need to concentrate on your appearance. When you get that done you can find us in your backpack and will be teleported to Mt. Silver. I hate to say this but I hope we can get revenge on them."** Arceus said before getting in the ball. Ash and Serena did what they were said and got back to their normal forms. They then got teleported to Mt. Silver to live until their fates decide otherwise.

* * *

 **AN: This was chapter 1 of Betrayal of the Dark Eon. I have not so much to say right now but this: I am not much up to date with Pokemon so I can make some mistakes. I'll just hope I can try and learn more and if you would be so nice leave some feedback in the reviews! R &R and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. The Tournament Has Begun

**AN: I noticed some good questions from some reviews before, let's answer them**

 **To espeon44: Yes, they will have eevee. Although I will not say what happens with it right now.**

 **To Mach the Cynic: The reason why all Ash's pokemon ditched him will be turned around in the future. For now I can only say some of them will come back with a little backstory for themselves.**

 **All I want to say is that I still need to get aquanted with this. I will also try and update ASAP. I also kinda think I rushed last chapter, but I was working on ideas for nearly a week and lost a bit of patience because of my little brother. Also I only do Ash's and Serena's ages so I'll leave the rest up to guessing. So without further ado, let's read.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 23  
Serena: 23**

 **"Telepathy"**  
 _"Thoughts"_

"Speech"

(Pokespeech)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Otherwise it would've turned out alot better.**

* * *

 _~7 Years Later~_

A Gold/Raven colored Eon was to be seen on top of Mt. Silver next to a red and gold Lucario and a Honey/Gold colored Latias. Both eons looked at eachother before transporting back into their human forms. (I can't go into detail at the moment for their appearances. Let's just say they got some longer hair and are a few inces bigger). The trainers took 5 Cherish balls each and released their pokemon. Ash had Yveltal, Latias, Manaphy, Hoopa and the Alpha pokemon herself, Arceus. Serena had Latios, Diancie, Jirachi, Mewtwo, Xerneas. Currently Serena, Delphox, Diancie, Xerneas, Eevee and Pangoro were training for a following pokemon performance to keep from rusting. Ash was teached by Lucario and the Eon twins for using Physic, Telepathy and Aura. Arceus was currently resting on a rock with Hoopa and Manaphy nearby and Jirachi, Mewtwo and Yveltal were discussing battle tactics. A few moments later they saw a Charizard with a Bayleaf coming down. Everyone quickly got into battle stance until they noticed they were Ash's. You see, when all of Ash's pokemon abandoned him they were under some kind of hypnosis. Charizard and Bayleaf were imprisoned by Team Rocket while their base was getting destroyed by Ash. This was how it goes:

 _~Flashback, 5 years earlier~_

Ash and Latias were doing a scouting mission on the Team Rocket base in Viridian City where they found out that the main HQ was under the Viridian Gym. When they flew over the forest Ash saw a Charizard and Bayleaf knocked out on the ground being lifted by Team Rocket to their base. After they saw that the truck went in an hidden elevator they came up with a plan. When the attack was nearly over they were in a heated battle with Giovanni. Then Ash saw Charizard and Bayleaf locked in a cage so he went and freed them. They helped catching Giovanni and turned him in. He got 67 years because of a lot of things. Right when they were going back to Mt. Silver they told that they wanted to join Ash again. Ash refused until he was told all of his pokemon were under hypnosis by the traitors and they wanted to make it right. It was hard to do but eventually they had redeemed themselves. But Ash and his pokemons decided to avoid this in the future so he let Arceus give both Bayleaf and Charizard a mark that when they were trying to abandon Ash again, they would get killed. On the way back Ash also found a lost and shy wild Eevee. Since it was nearly Serena's birthday he asked the Eevee if she would want to join Ash and his friends. The Eevee was very shy at first but then accepted. Serena was totally happy with her new Eevee they formed a bond immidiatly. They then got back to the party.

 _~Flashback Over~_

When Charizard landed Bayleaf got off and handed the letter to Lucario who gave it to Ash. Serena and her pokemon came over to Ash and looked at the letter which Ash read it loud:

 _To Ash Ketchum and Serena Ketchum (Yes I know you guys are married)_

 _You have been invited to the Pokemon Performance League where Pokemon Performers and Battlers come to to let others see their skills. You guys have been invited since the Pokémon Leagues weren't fun to watch because you didn't participate. We would like you and Serena to come back for a comeback and to get revenge. Your old 'Friends' will be there too. We'll hope you come. It's also in the city of AltoMare._

 _-Charles Goodshow_

 _P.S: I know you guys have legendary pokemon._ Ash and Serena were a bit shocked by that.

 _P.S.S: I also know you want an Eevee too Ash._ Ash was more shocked now.

 _P.S.S.S: I also know you both are golden legendary's._ Ash and Serena stared wide eyed at that. "HOW DID HE KNOW THAT"

 _P.S.S.S.S: I also know you want to know how I know that. Just look behind you._ Ash and Serena turned around to see 2 people sitting behind them. Charles Goodshow and Scott. "Alright this is very creepy Goodshow" Ash stated while Serena agreed.  
"Well I would want to know in person if you'll join or not." Charles said. Ash looked at Serena and both nodded before saying in unison "We'll come."

 **PPL - AltoMare**

"It's been a long time since we've been here right guys?" Ash said since it has been 3 years since their last visit. Both Lorenzo and Bianca were stunned that Latios was alive, after Ash said he got revived they found it ok for him to travel with Ash.

"Ash, what do we owe this visit for?" Bianca asked the raven haired adult.  
"Oh we're participating in the PPL." Ash answered getting an 'oh' from Bianca and Lorenzo.  
They were being more shocked when one of Ash's pokeballs opened and Arceus came out. She said a simple Hello to both of them and then turned to Ash.  
 **"Ash, I just saw that your mother, Professor Oak and Sycamore are going to the PPL aswell. Would you like to tell them we're here?"** Arceus asked since she knew they are to be trusted.  
"No, we'll appear at the beginning of the tournament as planned. Noone besides Bianca and Lorenzo can know we're here right now. Arceus replied with a nod before returning back into her pokeball.  
"Ash, did we just see Arceus?" Bianca asked a bit shaking. As soon as she got a Yeah from Ash she was so shocked she needed to be knocked out by using a sleep powder on her. (Don't question me, it's a secret garden even I don't know where that came from.)  
"Well should we head to the PPL for the tournament" Ash said getting an agreement from Serena. They went to register and went to the PPL stadium.

 **PPL - Starting moment**

"Welcome to the Pokemon Performance League! I am Charles Goodshow and we'll be holding a new tournament with over 5000 trainers! Who will prevail to be best of them all? And this tournament we have 2 new returning faces! Say hello to the 2 who made this possible!"  
Charles Goodshow announced before the whole stadium just looked around confused. Charles Goodshow then chuckled and said "Look behind you." The audience turned around only to be nearly blown away by 2 gusts of winds from a Latios and Latias with people on their back. "May I present to you..." Charles said while the 2 pokemon landed.

 _With the traitors_

"I can't wait to see who these 2 people are!" Max said while holding Pikachu. the others watched glued to the stage to see their identities.

 _With the others_

"I wonder where Ash and Serena are now." Prof. Sycamore said. The last time he saw them they helped with some mega evolution which they got to keep.  
"Me too" Delia and Oak said.

 _Back on the stage_

"Ready to reveal Ketchums?" Both nodded. "I present to you! Ash and Serena Ketchum!" Charles said shocking the whole crowd. There were whispers like "Why did they end up together" or "Where have they been?"  
"Before we start the tournament, would you both want to say the important thing?" Charles said. The 2 nodded and took the microphone and nearly yelled "This tournament will be a comeback for us. So with all battles we're allowed to go 2 on 2 only on our matches. And we're only allowed to use 2 pokemon both." Getting cheers from the audience. "You can go to the pokemon centre to see the rankings! And have a good fight!" Charles announced before walking from the stage with the 2 Ketchums. They now knew one more thing: The Tournament Has Begun!

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 2. As you can now see Serena got an Eevee inbetween the time skip. Now, I will only do the battling between the traitors and our Ketchums. Yes, Serena and Ash married too. R &R and leave some feedback!**

 **Chapter 3 expected somewere inbetween 10-01-16 and 17-01-16 maybe earlier. Next time there will be more of the Non-traitors and traitors, so don't worry. Well, I'll talk to you guys in chapter 3! Have a nice day.**


	3. The first battle!

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Betrayal of the Dark Eon! The ages stay the same. I won't spoil anything but that Ash get's an pokemon this chapter. Also bear with me that I don't mess up with the battles. So I'll try my best. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _With our heroes._

Ash and Serena were walking to the pokémon center to discuss their tactics and look at who they'll face first. When they began discussing about their tactics they already knew who they'll face first by 2 loud screams. When they looked over they saw May and Brock with pale faces, with behind them a board with both of theirs and May and Brock's name. The 2 Ketchums smiled to eachother before they saw Delia, Prof. Oak, Prof. Sycamore and Tracey coming to their table. When they sat down Sycamore started talk.

"Ash, Serena," Prof. Sycamore started, "It's a long time since I've seen you! Ever since you two left Kalos for Kanto." When Prof. Sycamore said that he began to choke. A golden outline showing with Serena's eyes showing golden light. A few moments later Serena dropped Prof. Sycamore from her Physics. ( **A.N: They can't use pokémon moves in human form so I forgot to mention Ash and Serena are both Physic/Aura. Seems OP but you'll see. Also, see their colours at the end of the chapter.)** When Prof. Sycamore got dropped all of them made a mental note not to remind them of that day. They then decided to switch topics.

 _Meanwhile with the traitors._

"I still can't believe they are back and that Ash is married with that whiny bitch Serena! And me and Brock are against them the first round!" May practically screamed. The others were trying to restrain Brock only to fail and Brock trying to run off before being ingulfed in a golden outline. When the group turned around they saw Ash, Serena with glowing golden eyes which creeped them all out, the 2 professors, Delia and Tracey. Before they could say anything Ash walked up to Brock and whispered something in his ear making his eyes open for the first time widened and quickly nodded. Ash then walked back to his group before saying 1 last line in a voice so dark that they got shivers in their spine.

"We'll battle this out on the battlefield."

 **Time Skip - 4:00 P.M. On Rock Battlefield.**

This is a tag battle with only 1 pokémon allowed per trainer. Trainers choose your pokémon!" The ref shouted.

"Steelix! Time for a rocky battle!" Brock yelled releasing Steelix.  
"Blaziken! Time to heat things up!" May said while releasing Blaziken.

"Lucario! May your aura help you on the battlefield." Ash said while releasing Lucario.  
"Delphox! Time to become one." Serena said releasing Delphox.

"The battle between Steelix and Blaziken vs Lucario and Delphox begin! First moves go to the green trainers!" The ref shouted to begin the match.

"Blaziken Blaze Kick!/Steelix Dig!" Both greens shouted. Steelix went underground while Blaziken prepared to kick Lucario with her flaming foot.

"Delphox! Flamethrower in the hole!" Delphox fired a huge flamethrower in the hole. Brock, who didn't suspect a thing started shouting that fire types are weak against rock types. Before he could continue there was a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared there was a unconcious Steelix underneath a sparkling Delphox. Brock returned Steelix and let May take them on themselves. Before Blaze Kick reached Lucario, he made a Aura Sphere on instinct and launched it to Blaziken. Before Blaziken could dodge it she got hit straight in the chest. Then before Blaziken fell unconcious she recieved a Close Combat from Lucario. Blaziken fell down unconcious.

"Blaziken and Steelix are no longer able to battle. Delphox and Lucario win! This means this match goes to Ash and Serena Ketchum." The audience cheered hearing this.

In the pokémon center Ash and Serena were once again talking about their battles until they saw something horrible. An group with people around 17 year old were kicking an girl 6 years of age and her Eevee. When Ash and Serena saw what they did they ran towards them.

"Stop this right now!" Ash yelled while holding a cherish ball.  
"What are you going to do about it? Shock us with that tiny mouse?" Pikachu was insulted from this comment and wanted to fry him but Ash held him up. _Don't worry Pikachu, Someone will handle this with us._ Ash said through Telepathy.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Also, look behind you." The group of teens turned around only to be met by physics from both Latias and Latios.

"If I'll let you go, will you promise you won't hurt this little girl and her Eevee and leave. If you ofcouse, don't want to end up swimming on the bottom of the ocean." Ash said. The group looked afraid and quickly nodded. The Eons let them go and they scurried off. Ash and Serena walked up to the girl who looked at the 2 before crawling back into a wall.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I'm Serena and this is Ash. May I ask who you are?" Serena asked. The girl hesitated before answerring, "I-I-I'm Juli." The girl now known as Juli said.  
"Where are your parents?" Ash asked. Juli started crying. "They're d-d-dead. They died a couple of days ago by-y some people called Team Rocket" Ash fumed hearing that name. "They also said I was next but I escaped before they could get me. The only thing I have left of my family is my Eevee." She said looking down at her Eevee.  
"We can get you two healed. Just come with us for a moment." Ash said while leading them behind the building where noone was. Juli was scared at first but curious about what the Ketchums were going to do. They laid down Eevee. Ash and Serena kneeled down on either side and put their hands on Eevee. They glowed and a golden aura surrounded them and Eevee before all wounds dissapeared. Once done they pulled their hands off and Eevee started to wake up without any noticing.

"Eevee!" Eevee said making everyone jump a few feet in the air.  
"EEVEE!" Juli screamed when she saw Eevee. Ash and Serena smirked, looked to eachother for agreement and both nodded.  
"Juli," Ash started making Juli look up to him. "Would you like to have us as your parents?" At that question her face lit up and nodded. "Then welcome to the Ketchum family." When they were done they saw a certain Meowth balloon headed their way. Before any of them did anything Team Rocket jumped out of the balloon. Ash standed protectivly infront of Juli.

"Ash," They were shocked James called him by his name instead of twerps. "We quit Team rocked." More shocked. "And we made a decision that could change all of our lives. Meowth," James and Jessie sighed. "Meowth wants to join you so we could start anew. Right Meowth?" "Meowth *sigh* that's right." Meowth said in a sad tone before saying goodbye to Jessie and James before heading towards Ash and taps a pokeball on Ash's belt and gets sucked in. As soon as it dinged Meowth came back out with new excitement and leapt onto Ash's other shoulder.

"Well, I think we should get going. We'll see you another time Ash." Jessie said before they left. Ash and co. were shocked to witness this until Ash scanned Meowth for his moves. To his suprise he saw that when he won one more battle Meowth evolved. He told Meowth and he was overjoyed to hear this. He knew somehow that having Ash as a trainer will get him stronger definately. Before they got back Ash gave Juli a pokeball to get Eevee. Once captured, they let it out and began walking down the path back to the pokémon center to spend the night.

* * *

 **A.N: So there you have it! Chapter 3 where Ash gets a Team Rocket Meowth and they now have adopted Juli and her Eevee! What else will come? Find out next time on BotDE!**

 **Next chapter will be before February.**


	4. Important Message!

I know, I know. Some of you will ask why Pikachu was with Ash, I forgot that Pikachu was one of the betrayers. I was writing quickly since I am trying to update ASAP but with that mistakes can be made. Now, to avoid this in the future I'll try to do a chapter every 2 days. That's all I wanted to say so, I'll see you next in Betrayal of the Dark Eon.


	5. I'm Sorry! (Announcement)

**Sorry guys, I am thinking about putting this story up for adoption or cancel it. With a bit of luck I will start a rewrite on it when I get the time. If you want to continue this story make sure to ask me through PM first. I hope if you do, you will take good care of it. Bye, for now.**


	6. Last AN

**DiamondFury99: Guys, this is the final AN for BoTDE. I want to say that this story has been adopted by EnderCreeper11 who made a sequel of it, and Leon Midnight who is changing up some things. Sorry for this short note but I wanted to make it clear. I'll see you in another story!**

 **Also, other people can adopt this story still, but keep in mind that there is one thing I will answer no to when you ask to adopt this story with some of your changes. Juli's not to be deleted/renamed in your story. She is my OC and an official part of the story.**


End file.
